


The Vampire, the Mage and the Hunter

by jaydee09



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania TV, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Grumpy Trevor, Hair washing (and drying), M/M, Misunderstandings, Never trust a vampire!, New chapters!, River bathing, Sexual Manipulation, Snotty Alucard, We have a team! (almost), Who will dominate whom?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydee09/pseuds/jaydee09
Summary: It's sometimes difficult to form a working team - especially if one of your group is a fucking vampire.  Trevor Belmont, Alucard and Sypha Belnades set out on their mission to destroy Dracula and his armies from hell.  But, with Trevor eyeing Alucard so suspiciously and Alucard - well - just eyeing Trevor, will our band of heroes make much progress towards their goal?NEW CHAPTERS being added.





	1. The Manipulation Game

**I’ve never played _Castlevania_ but the new Netflix series was just too much fun to ignore.  Here’s my take on Trevor, Alucard and Sypha.  And as an aside, I know that Alucard is a dhampir but I have chosen not to use the word.  This is a new world for me - hope I don't make too many mistakes.**

.o00o.

 

**The Vampire, the Mage and the Hunter**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**The Manipulation Game**

 

“I’m going down to the river to bathe,” said Sypha. 

 

Her two companions looked up with interest.

 

“And,” she added sharply, “I want complete privacy for at least half an hour.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” grinned Trevor Belmont, giving her a mocking salute from where he stood under a shady tree, whilst Alucard, leaning with his back against a sturdy oak, plucked a blade of grass and sucked it thoughtfully.

 

She bent down to pull a towel out of her rucksack and then marched from the clearing, thinking to herself that the two men were like naughty children who just needed a firm hand to keep them under control.  If she caught them peeking then she would give them a piece of her mind.  Then she relaxed a little and smiled to herself.  Both of them, so good-looking.  She wondered which one attracted her the more – the beautiful young vampire with his sweeping mane of blond hair and his lithe, graceful body, or the older man with his lazy sardonic smile, stubbled chin and untidy, dark mop that fell carelessly across a handsome face.  When the two had fought at their first meeting, Alucard had displayed a fascinating elegance and an unnatural speed but Trevor’s powerful body and skill had been a good match for him.

 

She shook her head and laughed.  It was impossible to choose between them.  And she hurried on down to the stream, pushing these thoughts to one side.

 

.o00o.

 

Trevor sat down under his own tree and eyed Alucard warily.  You never knew with vampires – he needed to be cautious.

 

“Well,” said Alucard, casting his blade of grass to one side, “what shall we do for half an hour?”

 

“Make a camp-fire?” suggested Trevor.

 

“You’re so boring,” was the languid response.  “How about a fuck?”

 

The unshockable Trevor, for once in his life, looked shocked.

 

“What?” he asked stupidly, wondering if he had heard correctly.

 

“I said, ‘How about a fuck?’” answered the vampire coolly, beginning to undo his shirt and exposing his smooth, alabaster chest.

 

Trevor gawped, then snarled: “And what makes you think I would have any truck with vampires?”

 

“Might it be to do with the way you’ve been staring at me for hours, ever since we first set out from Gresit?”

 

“Let’s get this straight: I keep my eyes on you because it’s dangerous to take them _off_ you – not because of any perverted desire to have your cock up my arse!”  He paused for a moment, then snapped: “And will you stop doing that!”

 

“Doing what?” asked Alucard innocently, looking up from under golden lashes.

 

“You know what!  You’re using your powers to draw me in, to lure and entice me.”

 

Alucard sighed.  “You disappoint me.  If my powers were really working then you’d do more than just be enticed.  You’d be all over me, offering me your neck and begging me to bite you.”

 

“I’ve learned to resist you creatures over the years,” Trevor muttered irritably.  “I doubt very much I shall be offering you my neck in the near future.”  And he glared darkly across the space between them.

 

Alucard pulled his shirt off and tossed it to one side.

 

“Put that back on!” barked the vampire hunter.  But, the young vampire ignored him, instead rolling forward in a predatory manner onto his hands and knees.  He looked like a wolf and he slowly bared his fangs in a derisory grin so that they gleamed in the dappled sunlight.

 

Trevor was on the alert immediately.  What a pity it was that Alucard’s human mother had gifted him with the ability to repel the adverse effects of the sun.  His whip and sword were lying a short distance away on the grass and he quickly stretched his hand out to them.

 

Not quickly enough!  One minute the vampire was across the glade from him; the next, he was crouching between Trevor’s thighs, his face only inches away.  Fucking vampires and their supernatural speed!

 

The last son of the house of Belmont tried to stare the vampire down, his muscles tensing as he prepared for an attack.  Alucard’s pale yellow eyes met his own deep azure ones and held him in a steady gaze.

 

“And you can stop _sniffing_ me,” the human growled.  And he jutted his chin out forcefully so that their faces were even closer.

 

“But you smell so delicious,” purred Alucard and he leant closer still so that his lips brushed Trevor’s own and then left a trail down his neck until he paused at the collarbone.

 

It was true about a vampire’s powers, thought Trevor in a daze.  He felt helpless to resist and could only watch as his own shirt was skilfully unbuttoned by long, slender fingers.  An elegant hand slid inside, palming his light covering of dark chest hair, and then a finger and thumb plucked at a nipple, pinching and tugging until the man let out a small gasp of pain.

 

Alucard lifted his beautiful head briefly and smiled.  His heavy fall of platinum hair tumbled in a silken swath, caressing Trevor’s chest seductively, and then a very moist, very pink tongue emerged from between those perfectly formed lips and the blond head dipped once more so that his tongue could lightly touch the abused nipple.  The hunter, now the hunted, let out a small sigh and the vampire, growling softly, sucked the nipple into his mouth.  As Alucard pulled hard on that small nub, an erotic thread of pleasure seemed to travel down Trevor’s body from his nipple to his groin and he hardened against his will.  Suddenly, he found himself helplessly sliding from his position against the tree into one on the ground with the vampire on top of him.

 

The mouth climbed up his neck once more, lingering for a moment on the pulsing artery; but, then, tearing itself reluctantly away, it returned to Trevor’s lips where the pink, muscular tongue forced its way inside with a clash of teeth and fangs.  You could call it a kiss, he supposed, but it was more like a devouring of him and Trevor found himself succumbing to the insistent rhythm of its driving, plunging movement.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to fight the dazzle of Alucard’s powers.  He knew he could overcome them if only he could focus.  But, the distractions continued.  The vampire, lying stretched out upon his length, was now grinding his hips against his own and the throbbing erection he had developed was further stimulated by a similar hard cock rubbing and thrusting against him through their clothing.  He was just concentrating on calling up sufficient strength to throw Alucard from him, when a skilful hand reached down to undo his breeches and slipped in and under his balls.  He nearly came.  And then, there were a few seconds of relief as Alucard paused to undo and push down his own breeches; but, after that, the torture continued, worse than before, as that strong, delicate hand clasped and rubbed their cocks together.

 

Trevor Belmont was in a torment of lust and confusion.  He had never had or been had by any male before. His sex life until that moment had consisted of a string of desultory – and brief – encounters with female servants or prostitutes or inn-keepers’ daughters from the pubs that he had begun to visit far too frequently.  He usually woke up with a hangover and alone, remembering little of the night before.

 

However, since that battle in Gresit, he had found his _raison d'être_ once more and he, Sypha and Alucard had formed a fighting team, designed to overthrow the terror that was Dracula.  But, was Alucard the enemy within?  At that precise moment, as a pair of sharp fangs grazed his throat, it was certainly how it seemed.   Well, he wasn’t going to let Alucard win the upper hand or achieve a triumphant penetration of his body; and, summoning all his strength, he flipped the vampire from him and pinned him to the ground, face down on his belly.

 

Alucard didn’t struggle much and perhaps this should have given Trevor pause for thought.  Instead, feeling a bit too pleased with himself because of his current upper hand, all that he wanted to do was put the creature in his place, to dominate him, to let him know who was in charge.  If he thought he was going to stick that pretty cock of his up a Belmont backside, he could think again!  Holding him firmly with a knee in the small of his back, he yanked off the vampire’s breeches, spat on his hand and, after moistening his cock, which was harder than ever at the thought of his victory, thrust a couple of fingers up Alucard’s backside and then stretched him wide enough to allow him to ease his way in.

 

The vampire let out a loud grunt.  _Good,_ thought Trevor.  _I hope it hurts.  Perhaps this will teach him a lesson._  And he began thrusting hard and deep.  He found it surprisingly pleasurable and Alucard’s moans just added to the intensity.  He could get used to this.  Fucking such a beautiful, powerful being gave him an intense feeling of supremacy and control.  He buried his face in the lovely hair that had such a strange, attractive perfume and reached around his body to grasp and pump the vampire’s stiffened member.  The pale skin of his back felt soft and delicate and Trevor viciously scraped his stubbled cheeks across it, leaving a trail of angry marks.  Alucard let out a whimper, encouraging Trevor to pound harder and faster.  His groin clenched, his balls tightened, the world span in a dizzying spiral, the cock he held so tightly throbbed and spasmed in his hand and, as they both came in streams of hot cum, Trevor bit down hard on the muscled shoulder, drawing both blood from the wound and a loud scream from the vampire’s lip.

 

They collapsed in an exhausted heap and Trevor slowly slid onto the grass, panting and triumphant.  After a moment, he reached for a clump of grass and wiped the silken mess from his hand, waiting for the recriminations to start.  They didn’t come.  Instead, Alucard curled up into a sleepy little ball beside him.  Hesitantly, Trevor reached for another clump of grass with which to wipe the creature’s backside.  As he parted his buttocks and mopped up the sticky flow that was dribbling down his inner thighs, the vampire wriggled against the pressure.  “That feels nice,” he murmured. “Perhaps while you’re down there, you could stick your fingers back inside me again.  They felt good too.”

 

The penny suddenly dropped and Trevor sat up angrily.  “You little shit!” he growled.  “All this has been about _me_ fucking _you_ , hasn’t it?  You set me up!  You made me mad enough to screw the hell out of you as a punishment – when really all you wanted was the pleasure!”

 

Alucard stretched languorously, exposing all his beauty.  “Well, it looked as though you weren’t going to do it any other way – even though I’m the most fuckable thing you’re ever likely to see.  You seemed blind to my charms.  You just needed a bit of a push.”

 

Trevor Belmont conveniently forgot for the moment that he had just had the best sexual experience of his life and grabbed Alucard by his hair, furiously dragging him into a sitting position.  “I am now going to kill you – absolutely-fucking-slowly,” he ground out hoarsely through gritted teeth.

 

Alucard grinned up at him.  “Well, perhaps you should think about that first,” he said.  “If you kill me, you’ll never be able to shove that big prick of yours up my arse again….. And you’re already thinking about the next time, aren’t you?”

 

Trevor reddened slightly and flung the laughing vampire from him.  What he said was true: his mind was already leaping ahead to the next time.  Alucard lay there seductively, raising one knee and tangling his arms above his head in that glorious hair.  Trevor’s cock began to twitch.

 

“Perhaps,” murmured the vampire suggestively in his sensuous, husky voice, “we should both go for a bathe together after Sypha returns.”  The prospect seemed inviting.  “And, by the way, speaking of Sypha,” he continued with a widening grin, “my sensitive hearing tells me that she is just returning as we speak.”

 

In a panic, Trevor looked around the clearing which was embarrassingly littered with signs of sexual activity.

 

“Oh, fuck!” he said with feeling.

 

.o00o.

 

**Hope you enjoyed that, my lovelies.  I reckon that _Castlevania_ has given us all some new pairings and something to think about, LOL!  Comments more than welcome.**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Well, there's a Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their camp site is a mess, littered with the signs of love-making. Alucard and Trevor Belmont have enjoyed their first fuck, but now Sypha is returning from her bathe in the river. Time for a quick tidy? I’ve written a second chapter because it seemed a shame to leave the story hanging.

**Their camp site is a mess, littered with the signs of love-making.  Alucard and Trevor Belmont have enjoyed their first fuck, but now Sypha is returning from her bathe in the river.  Time for a quick tidy?  I’ve written a second chapter because I enjoyed writing about this trio and it seemed a shame to leave the story hanging.**

 

**And thank you for reading my first chapter and for leaving me kudos!  That encouraged me to move the story onward.**

 

.o00o.

 

The Vampire, the Mage and the Hunter

 

Chapter 2

 

Well, there’s a Surprise!

 

“Sypha’s on her way back from the river.”  The vampire’s laughing words completely threw Trevor Belmont.  He glanced around the clearing at the signs of their sexual activity and panicked.  He frantically began to button up his breeches and shirt but when Alucard just lay there grinning up at him in all his glorious nakedness, our hero lost his temper.

 

“Help me tidy up, you bastard,” he snarled.  “This is all your fault!  And we don’t want Sypha to be embarrassed.  She’s a nice woman – an innocent probably - and someone who’s too good for the likes of us.”

 

The vampire had to acknowledge that this was true and, getting gracefully to his feet, with a blur of supernatural speed, he dressed himself, put everything to rights and, as a final touch, set out a neat pile of logs for a camp fire.

 

When Sypha entered the clearing a few moments later, she found her two companions sitting under facing trees and looking the picture of innocence.  She paused for a moment.  “Ah, I see you’ve got some wood ready,” she finally said and she lit the logs quickly with a flash from her hand.  The Speaker was no longer wearing her voluminous cloak and the two men could at last see the dress that she wore beneath it: a plain but elegant cotton frock that fell in neat folds about her ankles.  It had long sleeves and was buttoned primly from waist to chin.  They studied the buttons with interest, both wondering how fiddly they were and how long they took Sypha – well, anyone, actually - to undo them.

 

Her dark gold hair was still wet from her bathe and she knelt by the fire and rubbed her curls vigorously with her towel, trying to get them dry.  The hair and the towel fell over her face and neither of the men could see her tears.

 

 _Did they think she was stupid, or what?_   Trevor’s shirt was hanging half out with the buttons buttoned up wrongly and she was sure she could see a slight flush about his ears.  And Alucard – always more difficult to read – was giving her that slightly lop-sided and wolfish smile that usually indicated that he was hiding something.  And what were those messy clumps of grass, held together by something sticky, that she could see tossed behind one of the trees?  She could guess.  Well, she hoped they had enjoyed their fuck; and she sniffed.

 

Then she told herself off sternly and scribbled out that foolishly romantic image that she had been building up around the three of them since they had set out on their journey – you know, the one where she was the beautiful princess and Trevor and Alucard were her two handsome princes, paying court to her and fighting over her hand. It was a lovely, innocent fantasy; but, it was obvious that her hand wasn’t the only bit that two red-blooded men would want – in fact, they obviously didn’t want any of her bits at all since they seemed to have found each other’s male bits far more fascinating.  And she tried to expunge the image that kept flashing into her mind of the two of them rolling on the grass and going at it hammer and tongs during her absence.  Pull yourself together woman, she snapped silently, rubbing her hair even harder.

 

Trevor, meanwhile, found himself staring at Sypha’s bodice as she bent over in front of the fire, drying her hair.  It wasn’t tight; it wasn’t designed to outline her breasts or give men the come-on.  In fact, it was slightly loose.  And herein lay the problem.  The thin material gently cupped her dangling breasts as she stooped and it showed their every motion.  And, what with all the hair rubbing that was going on, there was a lot of motion!  He could just imagine himself undoing all those little buttons and…..”

 

“Trevor!” snapped Alucard sharply.  “What about that bathe we were going to have after Sypha finished?”

 

“Oh!  Oh, yes,” muttered Trevor, a bit lost in his stimulating dreams about dangling boobs.  “Coming.”  And he struggled uncomfortably to his feet.  Then, since Sypha’s face was still covered by hair and towel, his hand went quickly to his crotch where he adjusted the rather disconcerting swelling that was forming there.  Who would have guessed?  He had found her irritating from the first moment he had met her: they were always sniping and he had thought of her as an annoying ‘companion’ who could do useful magic tricks rather than as a woman.  And then he had found himself embarrassed at the thought that she would find out about him and that wretched vampire when he shouldn’t really have given a damn and now, for the past 5 minutes, he had been absorbed by a pair of rather nice breasts. 

 

“I saw you,” said Alucard angrily as they made their way down to the river.

 

“What?”

 

“I saw you staring at Sypha’s breasts.”  It was said in such an accusatory way that Trevor stopped and gave the vampire a hard look.

 

“Jealous?” he asked.  “Or were you having a good look too?”

 

Alucard returned Trevor’s glare with a cool gaze of his own and a dismissive snort.  But, actually, he _had_ been looking and he had been fantasising about undoing some of those buttons too. 

 

He snorted again.  “Jealous?” he said coldly.  “Of whom? You’re a man’s man, Trevor – that fuck we had this afternoon proved it.  What have I to be jealous of?”  And he sauntered on down to the river, leaving Trevor feeling rather confused.

 

Trevor Belmont hesitated for a moment and then adjusted his face to its normal, sneering look and hurried after the vampire.   Alucard was already stripped and in the water by the time he got there.  The vampire had found a nice, deep pool, out of the main flow of the stream, and was standing, waist-deep, in the water.  Trevor stripped off too, very conscious of Alucard’s eyes upon him, and got into the pool beside him.  As he began to wash himself, the vampire leaned back against the bank and spread out his arms along the grass to either side of him. 

 

“Great erection,” he said languidly.  “Is that for me?”

 

Well, no, thought Trevor, it was for Sypha but he would keep that to himself.  When he didn’t reply but carried on with his ablutions, Alucard laughed softly and said: “No need to get huffy.  I don’t care who it’s for, but don’t let’s waste it.”  And he pushed himself up on the bank where he spread-eagled himself invitingly, his legs dangling in the pool.

 

Trevor’s cock was hard and aching but he waded through the water towards the young vampire rather reluctantly because he was feeling manipulated again as the golden gaze drew him helplessly in.  The hunter was right to feel manipulated because Alucard’s Sypha fantasy was still playing on his mind.  He opened his legs even wider. With a sigh, Trevor stood between his thighs and, bending, sucked the vampire’s cock into his mouth.  It swelled impressively as he worked on it and his wet hair flopping against Alucard’s belly more than contributed to the fantasy going on in the beautiful creature’s head.  If he tried very hard, he could forget that it was Trevor exploring him with his tongue and fondling his balls and pretend it was the pretty Speaker.

 

“Fingers!  Fingers!” he gasped, writhing on the river bank.  And Trevor, taking the hint, shoved two fingers up his backside.  For a moment, Alucard thought he would explode but, with great restraint, he controlled himself and, raising one foot, firmly pushed the hunter away from him, before rolling onto his belly.

 

“Now!” he commanded and Trevor, who had been greatly stimulated by that swollen cock thrust halfway down his throat, was more than ready. 

 

“Aaaah!” gasped Alucard on a long groan.  Now this was something that Sypha couldn’t do for him. And he revelled in the sensation of Trevor’s hard shaft pushing into him and filling him so completely.  The following assault was an angry one and Alucard knew why:  Trevor felt manipulated.  And the vampire, between ecstatic gasps, smiled smugly to himself.  He was just so good at manipulation.  He had wanted angry and now he was getting what he wanted.  These humans were just too easy.  It wouldn’t be long before the man was totally obsessed with him.

 

But, Trevor was lost in a fantasy of his own that had nothing to do with Alucard and everything to do with Sypha.  As he thrust hard and deep and enjoyed the friction, he was pretending that he was fucking Sypha.  And he reached around the vampire’s body to tweak his nipples.  And that’s when the fantasy nearly fell apart: Alucard didn’t have Sypha’s breasts and that was a spoiler.  But, he did have wonderful hair and wonderful skin and a wonderful cock – and his hand moved down to grasp it.

 

“Bite me!  Bite me!” the vampire was yelping – he did so love to play the victim sometimes – and a set of sharp white teeth digging into his shoulder was the decider for both of them and they came even more powerfully than they had done earlier that afternoon.

 

They eventually got dressed and made their way slowly back to the camp.  They were both silent, lost in thought.  And both of them were thinking the same things.  Was Sypha a virgin?  Would she allow either of hem anywhere near her?  Or did she dislike them too much?  They would have a lot to think about when they retired to their bedrolls that night.

 

Meanwhile, Sypha was stirring a stew, made from a couple of rabbits they had caught that day.  She was thinking too.  She was thinking what a pity it was that two such handsome men weren’t interested in women.  And there was a sense of loss.

 

Ah well, she thought, let’s look on the bright side.  Although it was clear that neither of them would become her lover, at least she could become close friends with them without worrying about unwanted advances.  She could cuddle them and even kiss them – as a friend, of course – and on especially cold nights, she could, perhaps, crawl into the bed rolls of one or other of them and not expect her actions to mean anything more to them than a friend seeking out body warmth.  And she needn’t fear that she would wake up in the middle of the night with an erect cock sticking into her belly…….  Although that would have been very nice.  Yes, very nice…..  What a shame that it would never happen.  And she let out a great sigh before going back to stirring her stew.

 

.o00o.

 

**Oh, dear, Sypha.  How wrong you are!  You’re going to get yourself into trouble if you think they’re not interested in you, LOL!**

**I might write further chapters if readers think it a good idea.**

 


	3. Daydreams and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard, Trevor and Sypha are in a bit of an emotional muddle: they just don't know how they feel about each other. Jealousy and manipulation play a hand - as do a pack of demons. Are the three heroes a dream team when faced with the reality of their quest?

The Vampire, the Mage and the Hunter

 

Chapter 3

 

Daydreams and Demons

 

Trevor nuzzled his way between Sypha’s breasts and gave a contented sigh.  This is where he had wanted to be ever since he had seen her drying her hair a few days ago and her breasts had bounced and danced for him.  Well, not exactly FOR him, but they had looked lovely anyway.  And now she was lying on top of him and there they were, pressing against his face in an utterly delightful manner.  He slid an arm about her waist and pulled her tightly to him whilst his mouth opened to enclose a dangling nipple.

 

She had started a slow grind against his hips and he was so hard that he thought he would burst.  His hand reached up to stroke her smooth, straight fall of hair and………!!

 

Straight hair?!  Where were her curls?!  Trevor woke up.  His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up into the golden gaze of the vampire who was, at that precise moment, surreptitiously easing one of Trevor’s legs up over his hip so that his own stiff cock could have better access to the hunter’s arse.  The dream bubble burst.

 

“Get off me, you bastard!” he hissed.  “Fuck off back to your own bedroll!” 

 

Alucard pursed his perfect lips in a little moue and raised one of his elegant eyebrows.   “Only a few days ago,” he whispered so as not to wake Sypha who was asleep just across the clearing, “we were at it like rabbits.  I thought you’d appreciate a surprise visit in the middle of the night.”

 

“I don’t like surprises,” muttered Trevor in response.  “And so you can move that prick of yours away from my backside where it’s not wanted.”

 

Alucard slid off him with a regretful sigh, but his hand reached out to tease Trevor’s still erect cock.  “What a waste,” he murmured, fingering the hard, silken length with expert fingers.

 

Belmont nearly gave in at that point, as a powerful desire to be penetrated rippled through him and his hips gave a slight, uncontrollable thrust.  The young vampire chuckled.  It sounded triumphant and that was what made Trevor stiffen - not his cock but his resolve.  Alucard wasn’t Sypha and he didn’t have a pair of gorgeous breasts: he felt cheated and sullen.

 

“I said, get off me,” he snarled, giving Alucard a shove.  The vampire’s eyes flashed in the dark but it was demeaning to beg; and so he slid quietly back to his bedroll feeling angry at the rejection.  This was the second time he had been turned away in the past two days – just when he thought that the human was under his control.  And, be honest, he told himself severely: it was more than a desire for control, wasn’t it?  He was beginning to find the handsome, foul-mouthed Trevor Belmont very much to his taste.  They had had a couple of really good fucks and he had thought that the hunter was there for the plucking, whenever he got the itch.  He wondered if he should give Sypha a try: that would teach him a lesson.  He was beginning to think that it was Sypha who was behind Trevor’s rejection of him and he felt like stirring the pot in an act of retaliation.

 

Sypha, meanwhile, was not asleep.  She was lying in the darkness with her fingers pressed firmly against her ears, determined not to listen to the sounds that were emanating from the other side of the clearing.  It was so unfair!  Every night, she was woken up by the whisperings and mutterings and scuffles coming from the direction of Trevor’s bedroll.  She really didn’t want to hear them having a screw, not because of any modesty, but because it made her feel jealous and lonely.  She turned her back, pulled her blanket up over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

 

.o00o.

 

They had been travelling on their mission for some days now and were making slow progress over rough terrain.  “Where the hell are you taking us?” Trevor would snarl at Alucard now and again, even though he knew that the vampire had some kind of homing instinct for Dracula’s castle.  But, it made him feel better to spew insults at him when he was tired and in need of a good drink.

 

Alucard never responded and Sypha would roll her eyes and struggle onwards.  The prophecies had predicted that a vampire, a magician and a hunter would track Dracula down and defeat him and his hellish armies but she found herself often wishing that the two chosen companions were not so bad-tempered.  Or so rude and ill-mannered.  Or so handsome, come to that.  Or that they didn’t fancy each other.

 

Late that afternoon, they made camp again, near to the river that they were attempting to follow.  Sypha had a rummage in her pack and pulled out a couple of items of dirty clothing and a small scrubbing brush.  “I’m going to wash some clothes,” she said.  And then she added grudgingly: “I’ll do some of your dirty stuff if you hand it over.”

 

Alucard looked insulted and raised an eyebrow in a “What?  Me, dirty?” sort of way and Trevor waved a dismissive hand, implying it wasn’t necessary.

 

“Look!” she snapped tiredly.  “I refuse to travel with people who stink!”

 

Alucard looked even more insulted but both poked around in their rucksacks and finally flung her a handful of items as if they were bones to pacify a rather fierce dog.  “There!  Satisfied?” grumbled Trevor as if he were doing her a favour.  His offerings were a filthy linen shirt and a pair of patched breeches.  Actually, his only decent item of clothing was his beautifully made jacket with its embroidered Belmont crest on the back and even that had seen better days.

 

Alucard had also handed over a shirt and a pair of breeches, but the shirt was made of silk and the breeches of nankeen and neither item showed any sign of significant wear or dirt.  For a moment, as she smoothed down her nice cotton frock, Sypha could almost feel sorry for Trevor and his enforced rough lifestyle.  She wondered briefly what it must have been like for him when, as a younger man from an aristocratic family whose whole aim was to fight and destroy vampires and the forces of evil, he had suddenly found that the entire clan was excommunicated from the church for ‘consorting with demons’ and had then been shunned by the populace, all of whom the Belmonts had been trying to protect and help.  As a Speaker, one of a similarly rejected group, she could empathise.  But, she had been supported by a large tribe whilst Trevor had finished up cast out and alone.  It was at times like this that she wanted to give him a cuddle.

 

But, it didn’t do to feel too tenderly about him and she picked up his clothes gingerly and stomped off to the river.

 

“She’s so touchy,” grumbled Trevor.

 

“And you’re not?” asked the vampire.  “I haven’t been able to come anywhere near you these past two days without having my head bitten off.  It’s supposed to be me who does the biting, you know,” he added, trying to laugh off the tension that had been building between them.   “Don’t you want to fuck this beautiful body of mine any more?”

 

“No,” snapped the hunter.  Then, keeping his options open: “Umm, yes.”  Then, just in case that sounded too positive: “Perhaps…….. I don’t know.  Just stay away from me while I work it out.”

 

Alucard ran a long white finger gently down Trevor’s handsome, stubbled jaw-line and Trevor turned his head to grab the finger firmly between his strong, white teeth.  They looked at each other and the teeth dug in painfully but the vampire didn’t flinch.  Instead, he whispered: “My poor, confused Trevor. We’ve got at least an hour, you know.”

 

The vampire hunter released the finger and glared.  “Just fuck off,” he said wearily.  Alucard turned his back angrily and left the clearing.

 

.o00o.

 

Down at the river, Sypha was doing her best for Trevor’s poor shirt.  She had it spread out on a flat stone and was scrubbing it vigorously.  Her face was red with the effort but she was determined that she would have him looking at least half-way decent even if it killed her.  She wondered how he would look if he were dressed in the fine clothing that Alucard possessed – and which he must have possessed himself once.  She was itching to trim his hair and to shave that stubble from his face.  She paused to sigh for a moment, thinking how well he might scrub up.

 

Alucard stepped out from behind a tree: he had been watching her for some time, admiring that bouncing breast thing again.  _What was Trevor missing?_  And he grinned to himself.  Now, he sat down gracefully on the river bank and gave her a sympathetic smile.  “That looks like hard work.”

 

“I’ll never get it clean,” she responded.  “It’s just too far gone.”  And she spread it over a bush to dry before kneeling down once more to have a go at the breeches.  Apart from the red face, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and her hair was hanging in untidy strands.  She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of a wet hand.

 

“You’re very beautiful,” said Alucard softly, putting on his best seductive voice.

 

Sypha raised her head and gave him a disbelieving look.  “Just stop it,” she said.

 

Alucard blinked innocently.  “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” he murmured.

 

“Of course you do,” she retorted.  “You vampires are all the same.  You just can’t help yourself.  You’re doing what vampires do, aren’t you?”

 

This time, Alucard was genuinely confused.  “What is it we vampires do?”

 

“Well, you go around trying to seduce innocent virgins.  But, you might as well give up now because I’m not a virgin.”

 

The young vampire was genuinely surprised: he would have laid good money on Sypha being a virgin.  But this piece of information just made her that much more intriguing – and more likely to be up for some fun.

 

“So…… tell me about it,” he wheedled.

 

Sypha went back to her scrubbing.  “I might one day – when I’m drunk.”

 

“I thought you Speakers never drank,” Alucard grinned.

 

“Then you’ll have a long wait, won’t you?” was the sharp retort.

 

The vampire edged up closer to her.  “Then, whilst I’m waiting, perhaps you and me could – get together,” he whispered throatily.  And he gave her his very best magnetic gaze.

 

She laughed.  “You really are incorrigible, aren’t you?  Or perhaps that should be ‘insatiable’.  Isn’t Trevor enough for you?”

 

Alucard was startled.  So, she had worked that out, had she?  And they thought that they were being so careful to keep it from her.  Not such a little innocent after all.

 

“Well, you know us vampires, don’t you,” he said with an arrogant toss of his head.  “We’ve got stamina.  And, we’re very, very good -  you’ll have to let me show you one day.”  And he reached out to touch the pulse on her throat.  Sypha, much to her own annoyance, felt a jolt of desire run through her body and found herself wondering……..

 

But, Alucard suddenly drew back: his sharp senses meant that he could hear Trevor approaching and he rose in one flowing movement to his feet, kissed her red and roughened hand and disappeared back into the bushes.  Sypha was momentarily puzzled by his quick exit.  But, she shrugged and went back to her scrubbing.  Who understood the way the minds of these creatures worked?

 

Trevor, like Alucard had done, also lingered behind a tree and watched Sypha for a moment.  Did she realise how attractive she was – so mesmerising that she featured in his dreams?   Those breasts really were the stuff of fantasy.  Then he took a deep breath and sauntered out onto the river bank.  Sypha glanced up briefly and then carried on with her scrubbing.

 

“You really are giving those breeches a hard time,” he said.  “Scrub any harder and you’ll rub them away.”

 

“I suppose,” she panted, attacking a particularly grimy area, “that, in your world, such comments pass as gratitude.  If you washed your own clothes more frequently I wouldn’t have to rub so hard.”

 

“You can rub me hard any time, Sypha,” he said softly.  She stopped what she was doing and glared up at him.

 

“And I suppose,” she retorted, “that such rudery is considered subtle, witty banter where you come from.  If you’re going to proposition me, then think of a nicer way of doing it.”

 

Trevor gave her his wide, attractive grin and bowed mockingly.  “So sorry, my lady.  How about: ‘I do like the way that you’re giving my crotch such a good going over’?  Or, how about: ‘If you rub that a bit harder, you might be surprised at the result’?  Or…..” and he lowered his voice to a sensuous whisper, “….much more of that and I shall come in my spare pair – and then what shall I wear?”  And he knelt down next to her and bent forward as if he would kiss her.

 

Sypha was furious.  She gave him a hard shove so that he sprawled back, laughing, on the grass.  “What’s wrong with you two today?” she snapped.  “Have you been laying bets as to who can get their hand up my skirt first?”

 

Trevor stopped laughing.  What did she mean by ‘you two’? 

 

She got up and flung his wet breeches over a bush.  “And now the sun’s setting and I haven’t even had time to get started on my own clothes.”

 

Trevor got up too and seized her by the waist.  “What’s that vampire been up to?” he growled.

 

She looked up at him wide-eyed and a tremor suddenly ran through him.  Her waist felt so slender beneath his spread fingers and her breasts were pressing against him, just like in one of his dreams.  He tightened his hand and drew her closer.  And then….and then…….  Well, and then the sun dropped below the horizon and three demons appeared on the far bank of the river, saliva dripping from their jaws and their wings spread ready to attack.

 

Trevor pushed Sypha away from him and grabbed for the whip at his belt.  “Demons!” he yelled.  And Sypha, quickly recovering from her confusion at being pushed so roughly away, took up a defensive stance.  Then, sword in hand,  Alucard leaped from the trees just as the demons, having launched themselves across the river, landed on the bank only yards from them.

 

“One each!” laughed the hunter gleefully.

 

Sypha was the first to react.  Great shards of ice shot from her fingers and pierced the nearest monster who exploded in a very dramatic and interesting manner. 

 

Alucard didn’t wait for the next demon to get within arm’s length: instead he threw his sword, skewering his opponent neatly.  There was a similar explosion of dust and light; the demon disappeared and the sword dropped to the ground.

 

Finally, Trevor’s whip cracked impressively through the air.  It snaked around the third demon’s neck and, with a powerful twist, he yanked it into the nearby stream.  There was a loud hiss, a brief scream, a pall of steam and a foul smell.  And then that monster was gone too.  The whole fight was over in less than a minute.

 

Trevor looked smug.  “Now, that’s what I call teamwork,” he said.

 

Sypha felt anxious.  “Do you think that Dracula knows we are coming?” she asked.  “Were they part of a larger search party?”

 

“I don’t think so,” replied Alucard thoughtfully.  “I think that was a coincidence and just indicates that we are getting nearer my father’s castle.”

 

But, Sypha set off back to the campsite.  “I’m going to build up a big fire, just in case.”

 

Trevor was about to follow when Alucard touched his arm.  “Any chance of a fuck tonight?”  he asked.  “A fight always puts me in the mood.”

 

Trevor hesitated.  He was guessing that the vampire was making advances on Sypha and one way of stopping him was to keep him busy in his bedroll.  “Yes,” he finally said.

 

Alucard pulled the hunter to him for a quick kiss and a fumble.  _Success!_ he was thinking to himself as he stroked Trevor’s cock through the – rather grubby – cloth of his breeches.  _You humans are just too easy to manipulate._  And, with a self-satisfied smile, he followed Trevor Belmont, last of his clan, famous vampire hunter and now the object of a vampire’s lust, back into the clearing.

 

.o00o.

 

**Alucard has got his way this time, but how long will his relationship with Trevor last?  And will either  - or both - of them form a relationship with Sypha?  Look out for my next chapter.  Hope you’re enjoying this.  I appreciate the comments and the kudos.**

 

**.o00o.**

 

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
